First Kiss
by pellyeve93
Summary: Flandre finally realises that her feelings for Koishi are feelings of love. Koifura oneshot.


Flandre lay on her bed, hugging a pillow to her chest with one hand while picking the red wallpaper away from the wall beside her bed. She was so _bored_. There was absolutely nothing to do and she had no one to talk to. She felt so... lonely. Not that visitors were a regular thing, and Flandre didn't often feel like this, but for some reason, today she wanted someone to be close to her and actually _want _to talk to her.

She hated being confined to this stupid basement. It was so awful to be cut off from everyone else, never knowing whether it was day or night, or when to expect her next meal. It made her feel like no one cared about her. She didn't _mean_ to break things; she just couldn't stop herself. But did that really mean she had to be hidden away? Being kept in here didn't help at all, it just made her feel more angry and that's what made her break things.

With a sigh, Flandre rolled over and threw her pillow to the floor. Well... maybe someone _did _care about her. And that certain someone tried to visit her as much as they could. And talked to her because they wanted to. It was the someone she thought about all the time.

Koishi Komeiji.

When Flandre had first met Koishi, her plan was to break her; break her like everything else. She never hesitated when it came to destroying things and felt nothing whatsoever when she did it, but for some strange reason, Flandre couldn't bring herself to break the smiling girl standing in front of her. Her hand trembled as she backed away, mentally cursing herself. _She just couldn't do it_.

The second she had first laid eyes on Koishi, she'd felt something. Something she hadn't felt before. It was a weird, funny kind of feeling that made her heart beat fast. Flandre didn't want to crush her. In fact, whenever she thought about, she wondered why she had even thought about destroying her. Koishi was... different from the rest of the things she'd broken.

And since that first encounter, the two had become friends. _Best _friends. Koishi would visit Flandre as much as she could and make her feel normal, not like an out of control lunatic.

It was so nice to finally have someone to talk to, and Koishi was... she was perfect. Even now, Flandre still felt that same strange feeling whenever she saw her. There was just something about her that always left the vampire breathless. She was so pretty and kind, her cute little smile was infectious, and the best part about her was that she didn't seem to be afraid of Flandre; she actually... _liked_ her.

She felt a smile play at her lips. Just thinking about Koishi made Flandre feel happier. But sometimes, like now, it made her feel even more alone. She'd think about all the times they'd spent together and all the conversations they'd had and then realise how much she missed her. She hadn't visited for a good few days now and all Flandre wanted to do was talk to her.

"Maybe she doesn't care about me ei-"

"Who ya talking to?"

Flandre shrieked and jumped to her feet as she felt a pair of hands grab her from behind. "Koishi?!"

The girl who was now lying on her bed sat up and smiled at her. "Hiya Flan! Sorry I didn't visit you for a whi- Hya!"

Flandre pushed Koishi back down and gave her a fierce, near bone crushing hug. "I missed you so, so, _sooo_ much!" she chimed happily before leaning back a little.

"Missed you too, Flan!" Koishi replied as she tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down by Flandre, who was now staring at her intently. "Uhh... Flandre?"

No reply.

Flandre was too busy thinking about something she had just remembered. The way Koishi was underneath her and the way she was on top... it reminded her of something that she'd read in a book her big sister Remilia had left on her bed the last time she had visited. Flandre found it and read a few pages, but none of it made any sense to her. It was about these two people who were doing all this confusing stuff that Flandre didn't understand, but, at one point they were in the same position her and Koishi were in now and they did that kissing thing with their mouth.

And now she wanted to do that kissing thing. Because as Flandre stared into Koishi's dark green eyes, she felt that weird feeling that made her heart beat very fast. Maybe that feeling was the thing she'd heard Remilia say to Sakuya when she thought Flandre wasn't there. The love thing. And maybe Koishi felt like that too.

"Koishi I... I think I _l-love you_?"

Giggling. Soft, cute, familiar giggling.

"Hey, what's so funny?!"

"Heehee... you are Flan. You're so cute!" Koishi reached her hand up and tucked some of Flandre's blonde hair behind her ear. "I love you too," she said with that contagious smile of hers.

"_Soooo_, does that mean we can do that kissing thing now?" The vampire asked, still on top of the other girl.

"Uhh... sure?"

Flandre leaned down awkwardly, not completely sure of what to do. It couldn't be that hard; just a matter of putting her lips on Koishi's. Their faces were just centimetres apart now, all they had to do wa-

"Ow!"

Flandre leaned back again. She didn't know that she was supposed to tilt her head to the side a bit before kissing someone and ended up bumping her nose into Koishi's. She blushed deeply and nearly slapped herself.

"My nose..." Koishi mumbled, wincing.

"I'm really, really sorry! I-I didn't me-"

Koishi sighed and grabbed Flandre's neck tie and pulled her down, pressing their lips together in a short, but sweet kiss.

"Heh... that was fun!"

Flandre nodded, still feeling stunned, not sure if this was real life or not. "Y-Yeah..." She smiled as she realised what had just happened had actually happened. "Can we do it again?"

(A/N:) After three weeks, I've finally stopped procrastinating and finished this! I hoped you enjoyed it. This pairing needs a lot more love fanfiction-wise in my opinion. Thanks for reading!


End file.
